The old EDAX x-ray analytical system is being replaced by a new system with greatly improved capabilities. A wave length dispersive spectrometer (WDS) will be added as well as a PDP 11/34 computer capable of automating the system and handling data from the energy dispersive and WDS analyzer simultaneously. A cold stage will also be added.